Thrills & Spills
by Intrepidwarriors
Summary: Vinnie & Charlie Fluff Fic.


**Biker Mice From Mars belong to their creator. I gain no monetary value from this fan.fic so please sue my cat instead of me :)**

**"Thrills & Spills"**  
  
Charlie jumped onto the back of the red motorcycle and slipped her arms around Vinnie's midsection.  
  
"Ready babe?" he asked, grinning back at her.  
  
"Let's go hotshot!" she replied excitedly, settling more comfortably against him.  
  
"Have fun kids!" Modo and Throttle shouted from the garage door as Vinnie gunned the engine.  
  
Sweetheart popped a wheelie in salute to the remaining biker mice and took off down the drive.  
  
Charlie laughed with sheer exhilaration as they sped down the highway, weaving in, out, and sometimes on top of traffic. Vinnie smiled to himself when a swerve to the right caused Charlie to instinctively tighten her grip.  
  
The trip to the fun fair should have taken an average driver half an hour from the Last Chance Garage, but for Sweetheart, it lasted a total of fifteen minutes.  
  
Vinnie drove into the carpark and pulled up alongside several other motorcycles. Charlie climbed off the back and took off her helmet, the wind whipping her hair around her face. She handed Vinnie her helmet and he secured it against Sweetheart's left side, his own occupying the right hand side.  
  
Vinnie patted his bike appreciatively and she rumbled contentedly.  
  
"Good job Sweetheart! I reckon we set a new record."  
  
She beeped proudly in response and then settled down to wait for their return.  
  
Vinnie got off the bike and joined Charlie, who slipped her arm through his and turned him towards the fair entrance.  
  
"Come on!" she said eagerly, dragging him towards the shortest queue.  
  
They got in line and stood close together, using each other as a breaker against the chilly wind blowing around them. The queue moved quickly, all the patrons anxious to pay for their tickets and start having fun.  
  
"Two please", Vinnie said to the ticket vendor when it was their turn.  
  
The pretty woman vendor smiled appreciatively at the two friends, noting the close proximity the two maintained to each other.  
  
"Twenty dollars Sir. That will give you and your lady unlimited admission to all the park's rides. That doesn't include the sideshow games like the crazy clowns though."  
  
"Uh, thanks..." Vinnie glanced sideways at Charlie to see if she had reacted to the girl's assumption that they were a couple, but Charlie merely smiled back at the girl, ignoring Vinnie completely.  
  
Vinnie shrugged, reached into his wallet and pulled out a couple of ten- dollar notes. He handed them to the vendor and she put them in the till. Reaching down into a drawer, she pulled out two armbands.  
  
"Wrists please."  
  
Vinnie and Charlie held up their arms and the vendor gently secured the bands around their wrists.  
  
"There you go. Have fun!" she called as they moved through the steel turn- style.  
  
"Thank you!" Vinnie and Charlie chorused and they ran to the first ride that caught their attention, a bright red roller-coaster with steep drops.  
  
"Snake Bite" Charlie read out loud from the roller-coaster's information sign. "Patrons ride at their own risk. Do not ride if you are pregnant, suffer from..."  
  
"Blah blah blah Charlie! You can read at home. Let's get a move on before the line gets any bigger."  
  
Scooping her effortlessly up into his arms, Vinnie made a beeline for the Snake Bite. The line was full of zitty teenagers, all talking excitedly at the top of their voices as they chatted about what rides they had been on, which ones they had yet to sample and recommendations to other patrons of which ride to go on next.  
  
"Hey mister. The tunnel of love is that way!" said one cheeky lad, watching as Vinnie put Charlie back on her feet.  
  
"I'll remember that for next time!" Vinnie replied, winking at the boy.  
  
He winced when Charlie delivered a sound thump to his arm.  
  
"Looks like you'll be going by yourself" the same lad said and his friends howled in laughter, enjoying the sheepish look Vinnie cast in Charlie's direction.  
  
"I'll go with him!" exclaimed a teenage girl with blond hair. She smiled seductively at Vinnie, ignoring the dagger-like glares Charlie aimed at her.  
  
"Can I come to?" asked her friend, a tall brunette who didn't hesitate in running her eye down Vinnie's muscular physique, evident under his red jacket.  
  
Soon more girls were joining in, not wanting to be overlooked by the handsome mouse.  
  
"Me too Mister!"  
  
"Pick me!"  
  
"What's your name gorgeous?"  
  
Vinnie preened under the attention and flexed his muscles for his female admirers, as they reached out to feel just how strong he was for themselves.  
  
He soon started to panic though when the young females started to turn ferocious in their attentions, his jacket threatening to rip as the girls fought to get closer to him. He looked beseechingly in Charlie's direction and silently implored her to rescue him.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Charlie decided to put a stop to the whole thing by moving in front of Vinnie and slipping her arms around his waist. She hugged him and smiled coquettishly up at him.  
  
Startled by her actions, Vinnie jaw fell partly open but he soon closed it with a snap and quickly wrapped his arms round her as he caught on to her plan.  
  
"Now sweety, you know it's not nice to tease the girls." Charlie tsk tsked him as she pushed gently at his nose with one finger. Leaning back in his arms, she turned to the girls and pulled an apologetic face. "Sorry ladies, this one's taken. Better luck next time."  
  
Good-natured groans of disappointment greeted this announcement, from male and female alike. Not a few of the young males had been sizing up their chances with Charlie, and they looked on enviously as the couple smiled dreamily at each other.  
  
"Thanks. I thought they were going to eat me alive." Vinnie muttered out of the side of his mouth.  
  
"Would have served you right." Charlie whispered back at him.  
  
As if marking her territory against any further advances from the other females, Charlie kept her arm securely around Vinnie's waist. She even smiled at her male admirers, and one or two dropped their gaze, a distinct red twinge evident in their cheeks. A few of the bolder males smiled back, one even going so far as to give her a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows.  
  
This got a growl from Vinnie and the young male hastily turned to face the front of the queue.  
  
"Jealous?" Charlie asked smugly, surprised but somewhat pleased by Vinnie's reaction to the boys.  
  
"You save me, I save you" he said matter-of-factly.  
  
She gave an unfeminine snort. "I don't need rescuing. I could have this lot wrapped around my little finger in no time."  
  
"I think you already have" Vinnie said quietly, smiling warmly at her.  
  
Charlie's heart gave an excited flutter that had nothing to do with the anticipation of riding the Snake Bite. She swallowed a lump that formed in her throat, unable to speak, unable to look away.  
  
Vinnie seemed to be struck by the same powerful speechlessness. He continued to look at her, his right hand rubbing her shoulder in a clockwise direction, while his left hand lifted up to gently stroke her cheek.  
  
"Hey lovebirds! Hurry up or you'll miss the ride!" came a cheerful shout from up ahead, breaking the spell the two were under.  
  
Startled, Charlie and Vinnie looked around to find that the queue had not only moved forward, but everyone was clambering on to the Snake Bite carriages.  
  
Letting out a hoot, Vinnie released Charlie from his embrace and grabbed her hand, pulling her along behind him as they headed to the only available seats, in the far back carriage.  
  
Vinnie helped Charlie in first and she squeezed in next to a couple of young teens. He slipped in next to her and threw his arm around her, pulling her against him. Charlie didn't protest, in fact, she was glad of his comforting presence, because anticipation was soon giving way to apprehension.  
  
"Don't worry lady, it'll be over in no time" said the thirteen year old girl next to Charlie, who had noticed her pale face.  
  
"Yeah, you'll be fine!" agreed her fourteen year old boyfriend, grinning reassuringly at Charlie.  
  
Taking his cue from Vinnie, the teenage boy put his arm round his girlfriend. It seemed to do the trick, because the teenage girl leaned into his embrace. Vinnie gave the boy a thumbs up and the teenager returned it with a triumphant grin.  
  
"I'm Heath and this is my girlfriend, Tarina" the boy said by way of introduction. He smiled proudly at his girlfriend who smiled shyly at Charlie and Vinnie.  
  
"Vinnie, and this is my friend Charley." Vinnie returned the introductions and Charlie smiled warmly at the two youngsters.  
  
The ride operator came round and made sure all the lap bars were down and no on was going to fall out. Giving a final jerk to the last bar, the operator nodded in satisfaction to himself and returned to the operation console.  
  
"Keep your hands and feet in at all times and no standing up. If you don't obey the rules, you'll be kicked out of the park" the operator announced over the mike.  
  
The music surrounding the ride was cranked up and a pulsating beat soon had the crowd shouting with excitement.  
  
Charlie clutched the lap bar, her knuckles turning white from the effort. Seeing this, Vinnie squeezed her shoulder.  
  
"Here we go!" yelled the teenage boy as the carriages suddenly lurched forward.  
  
The Snake Bite gained momentum as it eased out of the ride station and started its climb up its first hill. When it reached the top, it hovered at the crest of the ride slope, and the occupants put their hands up in their air, crying out gleefully.  
  
Without warning, the carriages tilted forwards and the roller-coaster flew downwards, speeding toward the ground as fast as the adrenalin rushing through it riders' bloodstreams.  
  
Charlie let out a hysterical laugh that matched Vinnie's joyful whoop, decibel for decibel. The roller-coaster crested another hill and down they went again, the laughter and screams louder than ever.  
  
In less than a minute the ride was over and the roller-coaster pulled in to the station to let out its wobbly legged occupants.  
  
"That was awesome!" cried the teenage boy.  
  
His girlfriend could only nod in agreement, still trying to catch her breath after all the excitement.  
  
"What should we go on next?" asked the boy, looking up at Vinnie and Charlie.  
  
"How about the Trailblazer?" suggested Charlie.  
  
"Yeah!" agreed the teenagers and they dragged their new friends in the direction of the spinning ride.  
  
After six more rides that threw them in around in every conceivable direction, and a few that weren't, Charlie and Vinnie begged off from any additional fun until their stomachs had a chance to reorientate themselves.  
  
Heath and Tarina shrugged their shoulders and agreed to catch up with the adults later. They ran off to try another ride, a roller-coaster with a triple loop called Deadly Pleasure.  
  
"How can they do that?!?" groaned Charlie as she sat down at a table.  
  
"I don't know. I used to be like that" Vinnie said wonderingly, watching as the teenagers yelled and cried their approval as the roller coaster went through its third spin.  
  
"I guess we're getting old" Charlie said, smiling ruefully at him.  
  
"Speak for yourself" he replied, but grinned to show he was joking.  
  
Heath and Tarina rejoined the adults after their ride, babbling non-stop about how 'cool' the ride was, and how much fun Vinnie and Charlie had missed.  
  
"Lets get something to eat, I'm starving!" Charlie said during a brief pause in the teenagers' chatter.  
  
All three seconded her idea and they were soon enjoying sideshow hotdogs and cans of rootbeer.  
  
Vinnie belched and received a glare from Charlie for his efforts.  
  
"Vinnie!"  
  
"What?" he asked, bewildered by her reaction.  
  
"Show some manners!"  
  
"Yeah, show some manners" Heath echoed, before releasing a belch that put Vinnie's to shame.  
  
"Heath, that's so disgusting!" Tarina said, clearly not happy with her boyfriend.  
  
The males shared a look that said 'there is no understanding women.'  
  
Tarina and Charlie shared a looked that basically said 'men are pigs'.  
  
"Can we have a go on the crazy clowns?" Tarina asked after they finished eating.  
  
"I'm gonna win one of those big stuffed teddies for you!" Heath said in his most manly voice, the effect spoiled somewhat from the squeakiness of his voice not having fully broken.  
  
Smiling up at Heath, Tarina walked arm in arm with her hero as they strode toward the crazy clowns.  
  
"You going to win a teddy for me too Vinnie?" asked Charlie, jokingly batting her eyelids at Vinnie.  
  
"For you sweetheart, anything! But lets try something else. Those clowns are making me a little nervous." Vinnie eyed the open-mouthed clowns with distaste.  
  
"How about baseball?" Charlie indicated the game where visitors could win prizes by throwing balls into a metal container with a baseball sized opening.  
  
Vinnie perked up at this and they joined the row of people trying their hand at winning a prize.  
  
He handed over two dollars and received three balls from the game owner.  
  
"One ball gets you a prize from the first row, two balls from the second row and all three balls gets you a prize from the top row."  
  
An idea forming in his head, Vinnie picked up the first ball and hurled it as hard as he could at the metal container. It glanced off and hit the game owner in the back of the head.  
  
"Easy!" the owner cried, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Sorry" Vinnie said, grimacing in embarrassment.  
  
He threw his second shot and this one flew wild, striking one of the stuffed teddies in the stomach.  
  
Vinnie muttered something in Martian and Charlie smothered a grin, trying not to laugh at the biker's frustration.  
  
Vinnie wound up his arm, aimed carefully and threw the last ball. It flew true and went straight through the hole...of the neighbour's container.  
  
"No!" Vinnie cried and buried his head in his hands.  
  
"Want another shot laddie?" the vendor asked sympathetically.  
  
The mouse shook his head in the negative and refused to look up.  
  
"Vinnie, its ok. No one's good at everything. There will be other times." Charlie put her hand on his shoulder, trying to draw him out.  
  
His sad response was muffled by his hands so all Charlie could make out was "my merely munted mo min munfing more moo."  
  
Charlie paused to translate the message in her head "I really wanted to win something for you." Heart-warmed by the gesture, she touched his cheek in appreciation.  
  
"It's the thought that counts" she said, smiling gently at him. "Lets give something else a go, ok?" she suggested, hoping to cheer him up.  
  
"I think I'll pass. I'll watch though." Vinnie replied, refusing to budge from his decision despite Charlie's insistence.  
  
He yelled encouragement as she tried game after game and smiled as she finally won a prize, pleasure shining in her eyes.  
  
Heath and Tarina rejoined them after half an hour, Tarina the proud new owner of several stuffed animals of various shapes and sizes.  
  
"One more ride and then our parents are picking us up" Heath announced sadly. He really didn't want to go home; he was having too much fun with Tarina and their new friends.  
  
"So, which one will it be?" Tarina asked, looking back and forth between Vinnie and Charlie.  
  
The adults looked at each other and grinned.  
  
"Deadly Pleasure!" they said at the same time.  
  
The teenagers screeched their approval and all four sped off to get on the roller coaster. They left their prizes in the care of the ride operator and as they were the first in line, they got on the front carriage, so they could enjoy the ride to its fullest.  
  
"Hold on!" Tarina and Heath instructed as the ride started.  
  
The roller-coaster twisted and turned, taking thrills to a new level. Charlie screamed and held onto to Vinnie for dear life, who didn't know whether to scream along with her, or laugh his head off with sheer delight.  
  
The ride was over much too soon and they all climbed off a little disappointed, but also secretly relieved to be back on solid ground. They made their way to the exits where the teenagers' parents were waiting to take them home.  
  
"We gotta go, but we'll see you next time!" Heath announced, shaking Vinnie's hand and giving Charlie a hug.  
  
Tarina was teary-eyed from having to say goodbye and she held Charlie in a tight embrace.  
  
"Thanks Charlie! We had a great time with you guys."  
  
"Us too sweety." Charlie fought back a few tears herself as released Tarina so she could say goodbye to Vinnie.  
  
He picked her up in a gentle bear hug and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Take care little sister."  
  
The teenagers waved and ran to where their parents were, climbing into the back of the cars.  
  
The parents waved along with Tarina and Heath as they drove off and Vinnie and Charlie returned the gesture until the cars were out of sight.  
  
Vinnie stuck his hands in his pockets and looked up at Charlie.  
  
"I left something behind. I won't be long" he said, indicating the amusement park entrance.  
  
"Sure, I'll be waiting with Sweetheart."  
  
Vinnie turned and began running toward the entrance. He flashed his armband at the woman who had served them earlier in the day and explained the situation.  
  
Laughing, she agreed to let him back in and he ran over to the baseball game.  
  
"Back to try your luck lad?" asked the kindly vendor.  
  
"Actually sir, I was hoping to purchase one of your baseballs."  
  
The vendor laughed, thinking Vinnie was joking but the serious look on the mouse's face soon made him stop.  
  
"What for lad? You need practise at getting the balls into the container?"  
  
In answer, Vinnie picked up three of the balls and hurled them, one after another, with deadly accuracy into the metal container.  
  
"I guess not" the vendor remarked, amazed at the mouse's skill.  
  
"I have something in mind, if you will let me buy this baseball" Vinnie added as he picked up a scruffy looking ball.  
  
"Sure why not. Five dollars."  
  
Vinnie pulled out a ten and gave it to the vendor.  
  
"Keep the change" he said as he pocketed the ball and started back toward the park exit.  
  
"What about your prize?" the vendor called after him.  
  
"Give it to your kids if you've got any!" Vinnie yelled back.  
  
The vendor thanked him and selected one of the large teddies to take home to his daughter.  
  
Vinnie found Charlie leaning against Sweetheart, chatting companionably to the sentient machine, who beeped conversationally back at her.  
  
It revved in excitement when it saw its master and Vinnie ran his hand lovingly down it side.  
  
"Hey baby, did you miss me?"  
  
The bike beeped and honked its reply, clearly pleased to be reunited with Vinnie.  
  
"Did you get what you needed?" Charlie asked curiously.  
  
"Sure did" Vinnie replied, refusing to elaborate.  
  
Vinnie pulled on his helmet and handed Charlie hers. She settled behind him once again and the bike took off, doing its best to outmanoeuvre and out- speed the roller coaters its two riders had been on earlier.  
  
They made it back to the Last Chance Garage and Charlie climbed off, once again pulling her helmet off.  
  
"Thanks Vinnie, I had a great day."  
  
"My pleasure sweetheart."  
  
The bike beeped in response to its rider's voice.  
  
"I think he was talking to me beautiful" Charlie said, patting the red bike.  
  
Vinnie climbed off the bike and pulled off his helmet.  
  
"Charlie, you never had a go of the baseball game."  
  
"I know, but I never win anything at that game!" Charlie sighed, remembering all her failed attempts in the past.  
  
Vinnie pulled the baseball out of his pocket.  
  
"Here, I bet you'll win something this time."  
  
He took her hand and turned it upwards, pressing the baseball into her palm.  
  
"What do I get?" she asked, looking up at him.  
  
"You have to throw it first" Vinnie replied gently.  
  
He took her hand again and pulled it upwards, resting it, ball and all against his chest.  
  
"What have I won?" she asked, unable to look away as Vinnie leaned towards her.  
  
"A big fluffy teddy, just like you wanted" Vinnie said, his face inches from her own.  
  
"And what should I do with my new teddy?" Charlie asked softly, her breath coming in shallow gasps.  
  
"You can do whatever you want with your new teddy. He's all yours" Vinnie replied breathlessly.  
  
"I want this..." Charlie said, before her free arm slipped around his neck. She stood on tippy-toes and her lips sought his own.  
  
Vinnie let go of her hand and both arms swept around her, pulling her tight against his chest as he gave her what they both had wanted for so long.  
  
Releasing her grasp, the baseball slipped unseen from Charlie's fingers and she sighed in pleasure as Vinnie deepened the kiss.  
  
The two biker mice watched the couple from the shadow of the garage door.  
  
"Our Vinnie is smooth, I'll give him that!" chuckled Throttle.  
  
He put his arm round Modo's shoulder and walked inside with his bro.  
  
"Good idea pretending we needed to do those bike repairs Throttle." Modo smiled appreciatively at his leader's plan.  
  
"Thanks big guy. By the look of it, I guess we'll be cooking tonight. How does root-beer and hot dog soup sound?"  
  
"Oh Mama!" the big grey mouse replied in appreciation and happily joined his brother in rummaging for supplies.  
  
The End


End file.
